Riley Radic Raneri
Riley Radic Raneri is a young, adolescent squire living in Asgarnia. He is played by '''Kalitu III. '''As a squire, Riley journeys with his Sire and can be found in a variety of places. Appearance Facial Riley's face is young and youthful, as he is only fourteen years old. However, his face is beginning to grow more square and defined, that is to say more masculine. Riley possesses normal Asgarnian traits, such as brown eyes and brown hair and he keeps his hair tusseled in the styles popular among youths. Physical Riley is five feet, four inches tall. This makes him about average in height and easily discernable as a youth. He also weighs about one hundred and thirty pounds. As he is an adolescent teenager, he is beginning to grow defined muscles and loves to show them off at any chance - especially to girls. Personality Riley is transitioning from a boy to a man and always tries to speed up the process if he can. He is slowly learning the ways of the world, but believes he has everything worked out. This gives Riley a bit of a cocky streak to the annoyance of others, though Riley doesn't notice it. He likes being able to prove himself and is basically trained and continuing training in swordsmanship. Being what he is, he likes to show off any of the basic moves he's learned and make himself out for more than what he is. But Riley is more than a cocky youth - he is extremely loyal to his Sire, whom he looks up to as a father-like figure. He is always willing to learn or try something new and become a better squire. His dream is to become a fully-fledged knight. History Pre-Role-Play To be written. Role-Played The Search For Answers and Meeting the Knightess Riley entered the Rising Sun tavern one day, after over-hearing the other squires speaking in hushed tones about Godless women. It was said that they wore nothing but a single strip of cloth as a cloak and this piqued Riley's curiousity. So he set out, entering the bar and taking a seat at the counter. Riley soon discovered that he was sitting next to a woman named Anya Korsokov. After taking in her appearance and speaking with the woman he found she fascinated him. As he usually did, he began trying to pick her up, only to be rebuked. The two had a conversation on her job as a knightess and Riley left with a crush, though their relationship at the time was a quasi-friendship at best. A Run-in with Rana Riley set out the next day, without permission from his superiors, to explore the countryside just outside Falador. On the path, he encountered a very foreign looking woman who invited him to sit. The woman revealed herself as Rana and she exchanged food with him as a sign of friendship. At this point, two other boys happened upon the two. A young theif named Patrick and a Renderra youth named Driez, who introduced themselves and a small picnic was had. Soon, Lucas Elysian arrived, as he had been travelling with Rana. The group discussed their backgrounds and histories, as well as current going-ons. While they did this, Riley blatantly hit on Rana in front of the group, earning a round full of stares. And since Rana did not quite understand, Riley continued, unintentionally making a grand fool of himself. When Rana finally turned him down flat, the boys erupted into laughter at Riley, who was thoroughly embarassed. The group continued talking and joking, Riley remaining mostly silent during the course of these events. Eventually they left one by one until Riley was back on the road to Falador. A Spar with Siegfried Back in Falador, Riley returned to the castle for training. He trained for a bit on sword fighting and laid against the wall to rest. A knight entered the castle, Sir Siegfried Helbrect, and observed the tired Riley. He talked to the boy about a Kinshra helmet he had taken off a dead Kinshra Knight, which led to the topic of fighting and spars. Eventually Riley was suited up in armor and sparred Helbrect. He lost terribly against a fully-fledged knight but Riley had no hard feelings for him. Helbrect left with a bit of advice on fighting and training, leaving Riley to go to bed. Making Acquaintances with Alicia Having returned to Falador, Riley entered the Rising Sun once more hoping that perhaps he could find the answers he seeked this time around. He immediately began flirting with an apprentice wizard named Alicia Forveaux. A slight misunderstanding snowballed into something horrible and Riley ended up flashing Alicia. She screamed and left the building, leaving Riley red with embarassment and hurt feelings. He later sought her out to apologize and did so; she soon revealed her wish to become a wizard and (possibly on purpose!) set his backpack alight. This spread to his tunic and Riley was forced into the moat, narrowly escaping burn injuries. After this event, he slunk back to the castle. A Squire Switches Sides Riley returned to the city square during a parade. As a squire, it was his job to be a bannerman and participate in the jolly festival. Riley did indeed plan on attending, but the boy caught sight of Anya Korsokov once again, who happened to be watching the parade. In the crowded confusion Riley slipped away to join Anya, abandoning his duties for the time. He immediately began conversation with Anya and discussed his life as a squire and her life as a knightess. Gradually he shifted the conversation and soon hinted that he wished to be her squire. He eventually asked this and they discussed if it could happen. Anya thought it over and accepted him as her squire, even though he wouldn't be knighted by her. When Anya accepted him as her squire, he was ecstatic. It was Riley's dream to roam the world and explore it, helping others as a brave and stereotypical knight errant. He had been confined to Falador for most of his life and would be leaving it to explore for the first time. The duo began to ask more questions into each other's pasts and learned more about one another. Sir Siegfried appeared and Riley informed him of his leaving the White Knights and Siegfreid left shortly after. The conversation continued for a time and Anya made it clear to Riley that nothing would and never could happen between them, going on the brink of castigating. With his feelings a bit wounded, Riley returned to the White Castle one last time to pack his scant amount of personal effects and inform his superiors he was leaving. Saving the Life of a Stranger Riley was in the bar that night, trying to remember as much of the city as he could before he left in the morning. He spoke with a few patrons, one name Chris and the other Majo. During their conversation, a woman entered and instantly tried to rob Riley, though he didn't have any money as a squire. Majo tried to stop her and was slashed by her blades, while Riley slunk away behind the counter, clambered back over, and tried to tend to the wound. By this time, the whole bar had centered on the woman and a brawl began. Riley tried to put pressure on the wound with cloth he was given, this being the only thing he knew about first aid. He did this and then dragged the man out of the bar, laying him against the wall. Riley called for a doctor and Majo's wound was tended to. After this, Majo was drunk and rambled on to Riley about he once being a squire and being in love with his knightess, a situation which was mirrored. After his story, Anya showed up and once she learned of him helping save Majo, congradulated Riley. After this the two went to the bridge and Anya spoke more indepth about her early life. When she finished, it was late and the two left to bed. A Trek to Kandarin At dawn of the next day, Riley met Anya at the southern city gate, per her orders. The two were to evacuate the city in prepartion for the assaults planned on Falador and begin their first trek as student and master. Anya had arranged for horses and through the benevolence of the stablemaster, was able to buy the horses. When Riley arrived he was presented with his first gift, a horse named Amber. Anya's was named Dancer. Riley mounted his horse, having had received some training in this, though he lacked experience. Anya was pleased to see she wouldn't have to teach him and the two set off on their journey. She revealed their destination as Kandarin, specifically the land of Paixholm. A wedding was to happen between House Renderra and House Olivriar and as Commadorre of the Renderra Knights (ranking just below Nathan Renderra in terms of power), she was obliged to attend. As Riley was now serving House Korsokov, under House Renderra, he was to attend as well - this meant he needed an appropriate outfit for the wedding. They stopped off at a fancy clothes store where Riley was handed Anya's coin pouch. He entered the shop, bought an outfit, and the two set off once again. They finally camped when it turned dark, having only rested once in the day for lunch. Anya set up the tent, while Riley set out to find apples to feed the horses. When he returned, the tent was pitched and Anya was beginning to start a fire (via magick). When the fire was started, she set off herself to rustle up some food, catching two fish for dinner. The two ate and set off in the morning. During their week long expedition, they found a green-skinned woman named Neya and decided to bring her along. Party in Paixholm The trio arrived in Paixholm for the wedding, quickly entering the local church after Riley tied their horses to a nearby tree. They entered the church, sat on the Renderra side, and watched the proceedings. When all was finished they went to the afterparty, Riley putting the horses in a stable. At the party, Riley met Nathan, exchanging greetings. The party quickly turned into a drug-induced orgy of dance, so the Renderras took to the courtyard. They chatted for a time until the party died down, whereupon Riley and Anya had their supper in an inn. They slept there that night, Riley volutarily taking on the task of finding a stream or lake for them to bathe in, as they had not bathed on their journey to Paixholm. An Adventure to Ardougne With everything packed and ready, the two pushed on once again, this time heading to Ardougne. They reached their destination fairly easily and within good time. Anya showed Riley around the city, pointing to her old house, where she used to works, and other things. When they were not admitted entrance to the castle of Ardougne for their appointment, Anya and Riley went down to an inn and had dinner, then went to sleep. The next morning Anya left the inn and came back, informing Riley she was able to get them some work. An old man told her where an ancient tomb was, supposedly one of the first tombs used for Temple Knights during the God Wars. He believed he was related to one of the knights there and asked for Anya to retrieve an amulet from the coffin labelled 'Fields'. So once nightfall came, Anya and Riley left the inn to find the tomb. A Lesson in Avarice The area around the tomb was covered with almost two feet of snow - it was a cold and particularly harsh Ardougne winter. Riley shivered coldly with his hands stuffed into his armpits as he sadly did not own a cloak just yet. Anya was better off with her cloak and proper winter garb and proceeded to the entrance with the torch. She kicked in some snow, letting it fall and judging it to be about a twelve foot descent. They used the old and unsteady ladder to go down, going deeper into the caverns. The tomb was completely dark and engulfed in blackness - it was impossible to see four feet infront of yourself. Since Anya held the torch, Riley followed her closely, not wanting to be left alone in the darkness and away from the heat of the flame. As they walked, they found skulls and other bones littering the floor, rodents and snakes crawling in the crevices of walls and into the skulls themselves at times. This frightened Riley out of his wits - he hadn't seen actual human bones before and the little creatures crawling through them only added to the eerie air. On top of this, Riley felt a strong sense of forboding and evil in the tomb. A pressure pushed on his chest and made it difficult to swallow. But Anya didn't feel these things, so he felt he was maybe just imaging things. The two reached the first alcove in the cave and found coffins in the walls, stacked five on top of each other. Anya delegated the task of looking for the names to him and gave him the torch so he could read the inscription. Finding names very similar to 'Fields' by coincidence, he did not find 'Fields' and they went further. Eventually he began hearing whispers and even saw a some sort of shade behind Anya as she searched the next alcove. Riley tried to tell her, but she didn't believe him and brushed his fright off. The two then enters a large chamber with a mound in the middle. Riley and Anya saw a person limbing toward them, which in the light of the torch was revealed to be a zombie. It went for Riley and he slashed at her, cutting her but not killing her. Anya instructed him to bash it in the head as she observed him struggle with it, intending for him to learn about things such as this. Riley did as commanded and bashed her skull in with the rounded pummel of his sword, the zombie falling dead to the floor. It was the first monster he killed. The mound wiggled and jiggled as zombies began to come out of it and the two dashed for the next corridor, leaving behind them the zombies. Anya gave Riley the torch and instructed him to check the alcove while she held off the creatures. Riley did as bid and searched for the coffin, finding 'Fields' and pulled it out to the floor. It landed with a loud crash and he threw open the lid, grabbing the amulet. But suddenly Riley saw an opportunity here. He saw in the coffin that the body was buried with a wide variety of holy and ancient relics. As a Saradominist, such holy items would be useful to have and be a bit of a trophy of his own. But graverobbing was morally wrong and it was wrong to steal them for his own gain. So Riley stood there debating on whether to loot the coffin or not. Meanwhile, the zombies surrounded Anya and a jelly appeared, attacking Anya and getting slime on her. She battled with the unholy creatures, shouting for Riley to hurry up as time thinned out. Riley continued standing at the coffin for a few more moments and decided to go after Anya and help her instead of looting the coffin. Perhaps he would be back another time. Leaving the coffin open and on the floor, he found Anya barely able to hold them off and charging a teleport. Riley through the torch as the jelly and the light went out, the cave only illuminated by Anya's charging spell. They teleported off just in time and the jelly was left to absorb and dissolve the zombies. Greedy and Ashamed They landed in the market square of Ardougne with the amulet they came for. Once Riley saw how close the jelly had gotten to Anya and killing her, he felt immediately ashamed of his greed. She forced him to divulge what took so long and Anya declared that he saved her and they would talk soon after she spoke to the old man again. Bar Weirdos Later that night, Riley and Anya were at their inn of choice again. She was very drunk and he was still ashamed. She was mad that he saved her and she didn't want to be saved, but Riley tried to speak sense into the drunk. This failed of course and Anya began rambling more of her lifestory while a variety of people showed up, including an easterner, a tribal woman, and a slayer. Majo left them a cake and the slayer ate slices in exchange for stories. After Anya left to bed, Riley tried to buy a kiss from the slayer by offering to buy her another cake. She rejected him and instead left him with a giant feather from the Snow Storm bird, which he kept as a trophy. Trivia *Riley uses lewd and obscene pick-up-lines at any opportunity. *Riley was once a White Knight squire, but later switched over to a squire of House Korsokov. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Youth Category:Saradominist Category:Protagonist Category:Lawful Category:Good Category:Falador Category:Asgarnia Category:Incomplete Articles